A significant portion of the hose used in conjunction with modern firefighting equipment is of the non-collapsable variety, i.e., the cross-sectional area of the hose remains constant with or without water pressure because of circular metal rings embedded in the material comprising the hose or because of a helical metal spiral wound into the hose material in a slinky like fashion. This type of hose is often used for the more heavy duty type operations, such as connecting the firetruck to the hydrant. Although firefighting equipment is the most evident use for this type of hose, there are innumerable industrial applications for non-collapsable type hose.
Storage of this type of hose is often difficult because even though flexible this type of hose resists being tightly coiled, especially in the first two convolutions. Therefor, if the innermost end of the hose is not firmly retained in position while attempting coiling, it will spring away and unravel itself because of the spring steel embedded in the hose material. Because of the spring-like qualities of this type of hose, coiling and storing it often becomes a two-man operation involving much grappling and consternation.
The following references are hose handling and clamping devices that would appear to be germane to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,024 Eden, 2,873,999 Webb, 3,119,587 Anderson, 3,782,672 Larson, and 4,128,220 McNeel.
The patent to Webb teaches the use of a support for a non-collapsable shower hose in which two clamps attach the hose to itself. However, the hose segments are designed to intersect normal to one another and a flexible, adjustable hanging strap is not employed as in the instant application.
The Eden patent for a combined hose carrier and storage tie teaches the use of a clamp for coiling and storing collapsable type fire hose, but is not applicable for the coiling and storage of non-collapsable type hose as is the present invention.
The other references cited further delineate the state of the art, but none appears to be substantially similar either conceptually or structurally to the present invention.